The Hell Inside Our Heads
by Jeice the Ripper
Summary: Jill's sacrifice for Chris was suicidal. Now she must suffer the consequences of her actions. M for mature content. Romance?
1. Chapter 1

I have been... inactive for quite some time now. I have been busy, but I've been having more free time, and I've playing RE5, and have wanting to make this story for quite some time now. The reason for this... I have to get out of my comfort zone. Yes, writing some parts of this will be uncomfortable for me. Buuutttt... as an actor, I've learned that getting out of your comfort zone really helps you. That is why I am writing this.

Romance...? Not quite sure yet. But, if it does happen, Wesker's not gonna be a big teddy bear who says, "I love you," all the time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil.

xx

The wind whipped across the woman's face like razor blades. Diving down head first, with Wesker trapped weakly in her arms. Her eyes clenched shut, hoping that her sacrifice was not in vain. Jill's hopes faded away, as Wesker regained control. Using his own strength, he grabbed the woman's arms, and easily tore away from her grip. He watched her figure fall down faster, and Wesker easily got into a position where he could land on his feet.

She looked up before she hit the ground, making sure her companion hadn't fallen after her. She let out a small sigh of relief. She quickly realized her own fate. She saw Wesker's figure above her, seeming calm. Then again, she couldn't tell at this awkward angle. Jill's neck felt like it was going to snap. She tried to position herself not to land on her neck or head.

Jill, however, was not so lucky. Bones began to snap as she hit the ground with a huge thud. She couldn't hold onto him. With every bone breaking in an instant, she let out a pained cry, which didn't echo due to the lightining and wind. Her clothes, tattered. Jill's skin split in different places, the mud causing a stinging sensation throughout her body. Her eyelids began to feel heavy, and she gave into the darkness.

Wesker easily landed on his feet, but not lightly. His knees bent down hard as he hit the ground. It took a moment to regain his senses properly. His boots splattered in mud, and took in everything that just happened.

Jill had thrown herself at him to save Chris. The idiot who had ruined all of his plans had slipped through his hands, yet again. And it was all because of his foolish partner. Wesker clenched his fists at the thought, and growled in frustration.

Wesker tilted his head when he heard a small groan. A few feet away from him, he noticed her. Jill was covered in mud and grass, unable to move, and seemed to be lifeless.

What would he do? Leave her there to die? Or...

The sound of mud being squished beneith the monster of a man's feet was heard, as he approached the lifeless woman. Bending down on knees, he looked at Jill. Glass shards were causing blood to spill out of small wounds from the young woman's face. Grass and mud coated her arms, face, and legs. Rain began to beat down on both Wesker and Jill, causing some mud to slid off. Wesker slid his leather glove off, and placed two fingers on her icey neck.

He felt small beats in her neck. She was still alive!

"You're a foolish one, Miss Valentine," he whispered to himself.

The tyrant took his boot, and placed it on her stomach, intending to crush the woman who had ruined his intentions. As soon as Wesker was about to apply all of his anger, strength, and frustration on the woman below him, he heard a familer voice.

"_JIIILLLL!_"

Chris.

Wesker almost winced when he heard his voice echo. He looked at Jill, who barely was moving.

"C-Chrisss..." she mumbled weakly.

Thinking of a plan to get back at Chris, Wesker decided that death was not a suitiable punishment. He couldn't kill Jill, then go into hiding. There could be a possible chance he would leave on the brink of death, but Chris could always revive her, and they could ruin his plans once more. He couldn't allow it. And it would only waste time on his hand.

This would also be the perfect change to get back at Chris. Take his precious partner, and use her at his own will.

Shaking his head, Wesker took his boot off the broken woman, and picked her up with a surprisingly gentle hold. With inhuman speed, he took off with the woman in his arms.

* * *

><p>Drenched and exhausted, Wesker had made it to a small motel. It did not look like a pleasent stay. The parking lot asphalt had cracks all through them. Small weeds had grown through it. The electric sign outside was sparking, and the paint on the outside of the motel was peeling. Filthy humans couldn't even keep their buildings clean.<p>

When he walked into the door, only one man was behind the desk. A paunchy, middle aged man was sitting there. He had fallen asleep at the desk.

Wesker felt Jill slightly squirm in his grasp. He needed to get her to a locked room, where he could keep an eye on her. The man who had fallen asleep seemed to have woken up when he heard Jill shuffle in Wesker's grasp.

"Yeh need something?" the man asked, sounding drowsy.

"I require a small room," Wesker simply replied, as he walked forward.

The man seemed to be awake more, because he began to look at Jill with concern.

"Oh my God, is she okay?" he asked, looking at Jill's broken form.

"Yes, she has a hangover," Wesker was beginning to get iritiated.

Wesker took one of his hands off Jill to pull some loose change out of his pocket. He tossed it to the man, who merely threw Wesker a key in return.

Carrying the woman down the hall, the tyrant looked at the key number, and found the room. He unlocked the door, and layed Jill down on the bed. Wesker went to the dresser to find some folded clothes that were already in there. One pile had a blank white tee-shirt with grey sweatpants, and socks. They weren't the cleanest clothes, but it was better than what Jill already had on.

"Ugn,"

Jill's eyelids slowly opened as she made a soft groan that caught Wesker's attention.

One thing that caught Jill's attention was the immedete pain shooting through her body. Her ribs ached, her legs felt like heavy stones, everything in her body felt extruciating. She tried to sit up, and when she did, her eyes widened.

"W-Wesker!" she shrieked, but fell on her back in pain.

Wesker strode over to the freightened woman, with no emotions on his face. Jill eyed the man who was now staring at her. He looked at her muddy and broken body.

"Now, Jillian, don't give me that look-"

"Where's Chris? You son of bitch!" Jill shouted angrily, and was now sitting back up.

Chris. That name again. The name of the person who infuriated Wesker the most. Instead of saying anything, he roughly grabbed Jill's chin, and took off his sunglasses.

She stopped. All thoughts of Chris went away instantly. He never seemed so angry. Jill knew, right then and there, Chris shouldn't have been mentioned. The way his eyes burned red... staring right into her. Right into her blue ones.

"I didn't have to save you," Wesker spat, "I was going to leave you there to die. Don't speak of Christopher when I am around. Do you understand?"

Jill only nodded in response.

"Good."

He let go of Jill's chin, turned away, and put his sunglasses back on. A moment of silence passed, and Wesker finally spoke.

"Can you get up?" the tyrant asked.

Jill tried to move, but her body shot a wave of pain as soon as she tried.

Sighing, Wesker walked over to the woman, and picked her up gently. Jill was about to protest, but stopped when he carried her into the bathroom. He walked out briefly, and came back in with the plain clothes he had found in the dresser earlier. He set it on the sink.

Jill eyed him curiously, and suspiciously.

"What are you doing?" Jill asked, as he turned to face her.

Not answering her, Wesker went to the tub, and ran the water.

xx

Stopping there. Short... but I've been writing for awhile... God, everyone feels so OOC... I HATE THAT!

Jeice the Ripper~


	2. Playing With the Devil

Ah, thank you for pointing out that the title has already been taken. Er, I was actually going to skip the scene with Jill & Wesker with the bathtub... but since you guys are looking forward to that (Sadist? I am too.), I guess I won't skip.

Just cuz I'm a sadist, doesn't mean Wesker is going to rape Jill. Don't think that for ONE second.

Disclaimer: Don't own RE.

* * *

><p>"Come here, Jillian," Wesker ordered.<p>

Jill was in pain, sitting on the disgusting bathroom floor, and was being ordered to... she shuddered. The water was done running. Jill knew exactly what Wesker wanted her to do. She jerked away, only to have pain ache it's way though her body as she moved away only a few inches. It made her cringe. She didn't want to change in front of... him.

"I can bathe myself," Jill said, hoping that Wesker would just leave her to have some privacy.

"Seeing you can't barely move, I am interested as to how you would be able to bathe yourself. Miss Valentine, I am not going to touch you in such... a way. Something such as that would be degrading."

_Stubborn ass_, she thought.

She hated this man. What made him think he could order around, let alone keep her captive? But the aching pain that was circulating through her body reminded her that she no chance of escaping. Let alone being able to bathe herself.

She didn't say anything that meant surender. Her actions told Wesker that she knew she was incapable of escaping... and cleaning herself off.

"Sit up," Wesker said calmly.

Jill glared at Wesker as she sat up. She knew what he was going to do.

"Touch me in any wrong way-"

"I told you I would not attempt that."

Jill let out a small breath. She felt uncomfortable.

"Arms up."

Slowly but painfully, she lifted her arms up above her head, making her groan. It hurt to move around. Wesker tugged on Jill's sleeves and pulled up, taking the clothing off with it. Soon, all of it was off. And she was sitting in the tub. Jill really wished she could take a shower instead of bathing in her own filth.

Wesker slid his leather gloves off, and grabbed a washcloth from underneath the sink. He drenched it in water and began scrubbing the woman down.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Chris, there is no trace of Jill."<p>

Chris clenched his fists. Lighting raced across the sky, followed by a loud bang. Rain beat down on the former marksmen's head. He shook his head.

"She didn't disappear into thin air! Keep looking!" Chris shouted as another boom crashed through the air.

"We've looked everywhere, Chris," the BSAA member placed a hand on Chris's shoulder.

Chris began kicking up the muddy ground. The wet mud and grass stained his boots as he screamed into the thunderous sky. He stared up at the Spencer Estate. Chris took in a few deep breathes. His throat hurt from screaming earlier. He looked back at the man. Damn you, Wesker!

"What about Wesker? Did you find him?"

"No trace either," the man said. "but, if they are alive, they couldn't have gotten far."

Chris's eyes widened.

"Let's go," Chris said to the BSAA member. He nodded.

* * *

><p>She couldn't believe how gentle he was being. An hour ago, he was beating the living Hell out of her, trying to kill her. Now he was treating her like a glass doll. He was scrubbing her down very carefully. He even washed her hair with ease. The blonde tyrant was silent while cleaning her up. Not a single word came out of his mouth.<p>

He had washed everything, except for her chest. She realized this when she felt the wash rag travel up her stomach. Jill tensed up, and Wesker knew it.

"If you struggle, you'll end up being immobile."

But Jill couldn't help it.

"Stop moving," he said with threatining tone.

But she continued. He grabbed a handful of Jill's hair, and tugged back on it a little. For Jill, it was horribly painful for her neck. He didn't pull it all the way back. Just a little pull that put Jill in a painful world of suffering.

"Do I need to snap your neck and leave you for dead?" Wesker warned her in a dangerous tone. He would do it too.

She stopped struggling. The woman knew that this man was dead serious.

"Good girl, Jillian."

And just like that, he let go of Jill's hair. Wesker continued where he left off, and gently scrubbed Jill's breasts. She closed her eyes and tried to not think about it.

"There," Wesker said simply. "Not so bad, now was it?" he said, almost tauntingly.

She was angry at him. For everything that he had done. But, Jill was so tired; she wanted to lay down, and die. She should've died when she threw herself out of that window.

Wesker pulled her out of the tub carefully by the arm. All her cuts were clean, and she was no longer dirty. But she would still have the scars. He grabbed a towel, and dried her off. He did it all professionally.

Jill shivered violently. She was naked, wet, and was being held by whom she hated the most. Naked and vulnerable. It hurt to try to stand. Her legs ached with great seering pain. Her whole body did. Wesker set Jill down on the toilet seat, and grabbed her clothes.

"Arms."

Jill lifted up her arms. The shirt slid on with ease.

"Legs."

She lifted her legs up, and the pants came up with ease. Wesker picked Jill up bridal style, and carried her into the actual hotel room. Jill noticed something that was going to bug her. There was only one bed. He set her down in the bed, and got her under the covers.

"If you try leaving, I will not hesitate to hunt you down."

Why did he care? Why did he want her with him?

He slid his shoes off, and climbed into the bed with her. He was facing the ceiling. And he didn't take off his sunglasses. Jill felt clean, but she didn't feel safe. Or comfortable for that matter.

_Oh Chris, where in the Hell are you?_

* * *

><p>Sorry for not updating lately. But I will be here for awhile. Please review, it means a lot to me! And I'm not a pervert. It's rated M for MATURE CONTENT. I just don't see Jill being able to do anything after falling out of a window and breaking almost every bone in her body.<p>

Thanks for reading, Candy Boys and Girls!

Jeice the Ripper~


	3. Hideous Nightmare

Running. That's what she had to do. Run away. But she couldn't. Jill was frozen in place, watching him lay there. She hear him groaning in pain, and she was too late to stop him from dying.

Chris was laying on the floor, bleeding to death. Blood poured from Chris's torso. He was dying in his own pool of blood. And his murderer stood over him, watching him suffer. Chris was losing his ability to speak. Wesker gave an amused chuckle.

Jill was watching from afar, and out of sight. But she couldn't deny what she had witnessed. She stood there, breathless, unable to speak.

"J-Jill," Chris groaned, as he turned his head to where she was.

Wesker looked down at Chris. It was over for her. Wesker knew she watched it happen, and now she was alone. Chris couldn't protect her now. Only she could save herself. Wesker didn't say anything, he smirked at both Chris and Jill. He leaned down to Chris, and was now taunting him.

"Don't worry, Christopher, I'll make sure miss Valentine will suffer a quick and painless death," he taunted, as Chris began to get furious with what Wesker was saying to him.

Jill stood there unable to run. Why couldn't she just run away from this? Why wouldn't her body move with her mind?

"Jill, RUN!" Chris yelled with his dying breath.

As soon as her body began to move, she felt a strong tug on her ponytail that forced her body back. In corner of her eye, Jill saw that Wesker was the one pulling her back. At any moment, he could snap her neck all the back and it would be all over.

This wasn't supposed to happen!

"Goodbye, Jillian," Wesker then pulled Jill's neck all the way back, and it snapped.

* * *

><p>Jill's eyes bolted open. She looked around the room wildly. She was laying in a bed. Then she realized... It was only a nightmare. Jill looked over to see Wesker unmoving next to her. Was he sleeping? She couldn't tell, he had his sunglasses on.<p>

She didn't know what time it was, but she guessed that even Wesker had to be tired too. This could be her chance to escape! When Jill shifted her weight to try and get out of the bed, every muscle became sore. If Wesker woke up, she would have no chance of defending herself, let alone trying to run away.

Jill felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up when an arm wrapped itself around her torso. It pulled her back into... Him.

"I truly hope you're not thinking about running away from me, Jillian," Wesker's tone was hushed, and it made Jill feel uncomfortable.

She couldn't do anything now. She was trapped in his grip. It wasn't tight, but would be if needed.

"Why won't you let me go?" Jill asked herself, but Wesker answered anyway.

"Why? Because I won't let-" Wesker stopped himself.

"What? Wesker, you stopped yourself."

Wesker merely shook it off.

"Go to sleep. And don't even try to escape, it is ill-advised."

"Can I at least ask you something?"

"Hn."

"What time is it?"

"Midnight; twelve 'o clock exactly."

And he stopped talking. To Jill, it didn't matter if she was talking to him normally or not, she still hated him with a fiery passion. But what bugged Jill, was the fact Wesker hesetatited.

"I hate you, you know."

"And I hate Redfield."

* * *

><p>Ha, short chapter. Review and I'll make the chapters longer.<p>

JTR~


	4. Grim Decisions

100k+ WORDS? Uhhhhhh... Hahaha, sorry I can't write _that _much... But I will try to make it longer. And, I love longer reviews, that's what makes me write more. Not, "cool story." "awesome story" "make more chapters".

That's not the stuff that makes me write more. When you go in depth, that'll make me write more. So, longer reviews are good! Also, I was thinking about not putting this into RE5. Maybe it'll work it's way around it... I dunno. What do you guys think? Also, this may be a short chapter...

Disclaimer: I don't own RE.

* * *

><p>Blankets began to ruffle, as the brown haired woman awoke from a dreamless slumber. The weight of the tyrant's arm that she had felt earlier, was gone. Infact, when Jill opened her eyes, Wesker wasn't even there. Jill was alone in this room.<p>

The fact that Wesker stated that he hated 'Redfield', before she fell asleep, made Jill uncomfortable. What if he was hunting down Chris? The room was dark. No noises were heard; except outside. It was still raining. And it was thundering. At this point, she didn't care if Wesker was here. She was afraid of lightning. It was something she always had a fear of. She even knew it was a childish fear.

The curtains were not drawn together, they were open. Jill watched the storm through the window. She always thought of lightning as giant, monstrous claws in the sky, looking for her. To grab her, and take her away; like Wesker. He was her lightning. Even though she hated him, she afraid to die by his hands. To die by his monstrous claws.

But, why did he save her? So he could kill her in front of Chris? Why didn't he just leave her to die?

The rain pounded on the glass like an earthquake. The storm was getting worse. She could hear wind howl with rage. She silently begged for it to stop. Jill wished Chris was there comfort her. He would always comfort her when a storm was going on.

Jill looked around, now not concentrating on the storm. Wesker had been gone for awhile, and if her wasn't coming back, she could escape! But, if he caught her... Jill didn't even want to know. If she didn't run, Wesker just may end up killing her. If she tried to run, and got caught... But what if she actually got away?

Jill knew she had only a small chance of actually getting away.

But she couldn't. Her body was no physical condition to run, or fight. Hell, she could barely walk. But, where was Wesker? She layed back down, and rolled over on her side. Her body ached very sorely. Jill kept blinking. She wanted to go sleep; she also didn't. She was afraid of dreaming about something horrible.

Images of Chris's bloody body surged through her mind like a river full of rushing water. The worst thing Jill could imagine was Chris being decapitated. She could visualize his headless body, with Wesker standing over it. She could see him holding Chris's decapitated head. The bloody, ragged, stump of his neck... The twisted expressions of pain on Chris's frozen face...

With the monster smirking at her.

Jill shook her head violently. Why was she even thinking about those horrible things?

A small click, snapped her out of her thoughts completely. Jill snapped her eyes shut. She heard the door close, and heard heavy footsteps walk into the room. The footsteps moved closer to the bed. Then it stopped.

She heard a heavy sigh, and a felt a thud on the side of the bed. Jill didn't even have to open her eyes; she knew it was the monster.

Wesker looked at the sleeping woman. She seemed peaceful when she was asleep. The tyrant slipped under the covers, facing the ceiling. No doubt Jill would angry and afraid of him. When they both woke up tomorrow, they'd have to move out to another hotel. They needed to die; they needed to disappear.

He couldn't go anywhere until they were presumed dead.

But he couldn't help but wonder... Why did he save her? Did he actually care? If he didn't, wouldn't he have left her for dead? After all, she ruined his chances to kill Chris. He looked over at the brunette.

He would have to kill her.

* * *

><p>I'm an evil person. Mwahahaha.<p>

JTR~


End file.
